narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Root's downfall
A/N: Small note before i start the Rp, this story is also being edited by TheAnimatorMaverick who is also part of this Rp....and without further ado....let's begin. In a dark and gloomy prison cell at the bottom of the Hokage tower sat Hirokazu Uchiha, bound in a straight jacket and various other seals to stop him from using his Kekki-genkai. Though it wasn't his fault he was in there, see, when he was four Root had invaded the Uchiha clan in an effort to purge them from existence. However, due to Shisui surviving his attempted assassination by Danzo he had quickly fled to the Hokage where Fugaku Uchiha was also. He informed them about Danzo's treachery and that he was the one who put the Uchiha in such a place to cause a Coup d'eta. Fugaku stood down immediately as soon as Sarutobi had listed some things that he would grant the Uchiha...for example: They would get to decide where they would want to be situated in the village, every and all rumours of the Uchiha causing the Kyuubi attack was to be debunked and thrown away (This was on Sarutobi's part), the Uchiha police force would be the first in line to get new and innovative tech to make their lives easier and that in the event of Sarutobi's demise he would personally put up Fugaku's name as being his replacement for Hokage. Root was now a threat and the Police force had absolute authority to make arrests and unwarranted searches through anything Root related...this may include people who are associated with the organisation as well. A bunch more things were discussed in private and the Coup instantly ended. Though two nights later, Root had invaded the Uchiha compound to wipe them out and in the process, Hirokazu's mother and father died and he was separated from his brother, Karite Uchiha. Speaking of which, Karite now stood outside of his younger brother's cell with tears threatening to fall as he gripped the bars of the cell and rested his forehead on the bars as he shifted his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry" Karite moaned like an injured puppy. Hirokazu threw a glance at his brother, the revelation had hit him hard as he thought that he was dead...seeing him alive was great and all, but he was upset and crying....something that he never wanted to see. After a long period of silence, Karite loosened his grip from the bars and that's when Hirokazu spoke making Karite's ears shoot up. "It's not your fault...Danzo tricked me. Kami Karite i thought you, Kaa-san and tou-san were dead". "I'm not! I'm right here Hiro, right here! I thought i had lost you forever...don't worry though, i'll get you outta there...if it's the last thing i do.." Karite said as he was escorted out by two ANBU guards telling him that visiting times were over. Hirokazu sighed and frowned as he looked at the door close, leaving nothing but darkness. "I'm sorry my brother....there's no coming back for me" Hiro sighed and lay down on the floor on a hay mattress on the floor, a single tear escaped his eyelids as it impacted the ground..Hiro knew he was never getting out.....alive that is. Tenzo Yamakira and his team mate Tokani Kurangi left the hospital were there other team mate Kyoto was recovering from a recent mission. "Tenzo, we have a new top secret mission. Its got something to do with Root, the Hokage wants us to report there immediately." Tokani reported to his team mate as they left the hospital. "Okay Tokani lets go there" Tenzo replied making towards the Hokage mansion at great speed. The two entered the large red building and entered the office of the Hokage were they were to be briefed. They entered the office and the Third Hokage smiled at them for a moment before turning very serious, they noted this and asked what was up "Boys, today i have an S rank mission for you...but please note that this should be considered more than an S rank due to the danger of it. However, you shall not be going alone" "What's the mission sir?" Tonaki asked and Tenzo added on "And just who are we teaming up with for this one?". The third looked at them in silence for a brief moment before telling them of their assignment "Your mission, is to Purge Konoha of Root, every and all members must be either captured or killed". Their eyes widened in shock at this, a mission of this calibre was unheard of "A...and our team sir?" Tenzo asked, still shaken by the mission details. "You shall be teaming up with Team Reaper and Tracker team 6 along with a few of my ANBU AND members of the Konoha Military Police Force. "That serious?! Holy crap just what exactly did Danzo do?!" Tenzo exclaimed in surprise as the involvement of the ANBU AND Konoha Military police force along was unheard off. "I'm afraid that information is classified" The third sighed as he gave the order for the teams standing by to enter the office. When Team Reaper entered the office, the situation got even more worrying due to the presence of Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Karite Uchiha who was known as Konoha's Scythe wielding Shinigami or at times he was known as The Reaper. Then they saw the leader of tracker team 6 Kurenai Yuhi and her squad which consisted off Hinako Uzumaki, Hiroto Inzuaka, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame with the addition of Kiba inzuaka and Hinata Hyuga. The Hokage even mentioned that if Hinako's clans' brother Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake were here and not away training, then they would've been involved as well. "I have heard that these other teams have quite impressive skills." Tenzo eyed his new team mates. The three teams set off in the direction of root's secret base. They were all aware of the danger they faced. As they were nearing thc secret base, they saw two root guards. " I have got this one, someone take him." Tenzo pointed at a guard. While one of his team mates engaged the one guard, Tenzo fought the other one. Leaping at the unsuspecting guard, Tenzo hit him in his stomach with a chidori. He then struck him multiple times with a kunai. The other guard noticed that his teammate was downed and went for the alarm and was about to press it, when Itachi materialised in front of him and flashed his Mangekyou "Tsukuyomi!". The guard trembled and fell to the floor unconscious, due to the genjutsu. "That was a close one, maybe next time, you should use quieter Jutsu...if you have any that is. Though you did take him down quick which was commendable....though, try to avoid using Chidori...it's called 1000 birds for a reason" Itachi explained as he dragged the guard off. 'He's really good' Tenzo thought 'I didn't even blink and he was out, is that the power of the Uchiha?' he continued to think to himself as he just stared at Itachi. "Let's get moving..." Itachi says as he moves along with the rest of the team, as they progress further into the hideout. Hiroto's nose twitched and he exclaimed "Watch out, something's coming!", "Thank Kami for your nose Hiro" Hinako chuckled as she kissed his cheek. "Love you too" He replied as he got ready along with the rest. "Shisui, what's coming?" Sasuke asked and Shisui activates his sharingan but frowns "Something's interfering with my sharingan....Hinako, try your Byakugan". "Right!" She replied as he activated her dojutsu but had the same result "Nope, nothing, looks like we only have Hiro's nose to rely on" Hinako explained. 'Well this isn't good...'Tenzo thought but then he flashed back to a similar situation that had gotten his teammate admitted into the hospital "Crap, they were expecting us" Tenzo growled and the others tensed "Get ready...there are alot of em heading our way" Hiroto evaluated...this was gonna be one hell of a showdown. "Don't worry guys, we also have my third eye to rely on." Tenzo said as he activated his Sage Mode. A small third eye formed on his forehead. "There are two coming from the left and one coming from the right. You guys aren't the only one with impressive skills." Tenzo told his team mates. As the guard on the right leapt into action Tenzo took to fighting him with sage mode. "Sage mode, Paralysing Body Jutsu." Tenzo weaved some signs and the guard fell down paralysed. Tonaki soaked into the ground re-appearing. Next to the two guards on the left. He formed two oil prisons and caught the guards. He then flooded the prisons killing the guards. "Wow, These two have quite amazing abilities" Hiroto spoke quietly to himself. "So much for Stealth" Shisui chuckled as his withdrew his sword and charged at the Root members ahead of him, slicing and dicing. Hiroto and Hinako, with her Byakugan activated, took on a senior Root agent with a bear mask. Hiroto smirked as he and Wolfhound performed the fang over fang and shoved him over to Hinako who got ready with her jutsu "Eight trigarms! Air palm!". With that she sent a bast of compressed air and sent the senior ANBU back towards Hiroto who got ready with an Earth release jutsu "Earth style: Rising Rock technique!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and two boulders erupted from the ground and shot themselves at the ANBU, killing him. The teams found a vent and snuck into the hideout. They managed to sneak through some ventilation shafts until they saw some senior root members having a meeting. Tenzo who was still in sage mode snuck out of the vent and used, Sage Mode sticky palms. To sneak up on them. He then gave the signal to attack and the others dropped down. Safe to say that they were taken completely by surprise "FANG OVER FANG!" Hiroto exclaimed as he and Wolfhound knocked out the Senior Root agents in the room. "That was easy, almost too easy" Tonaki mumbled under his breath as they pair moved onwards where they reached the middle of the hideout and much to no one's surprise....Danzo and the Root members had set up and ambush for the team. The lights illuminated the area and over 1000's upon thousands of Root ninja were present along with Danzo himself. "We were trapped! " Tenzo exclaimed "Guys you are going to need these." Tenzo handed the others some syringes. "What are they?" Asked Itachi staring at the hordes of root "On Kogeta Shima I learned Kinjutsu. My particular one causes a plague, that's the cure." Tenzo replied pointing at the syringe. "A plague?" Karite asked as he weaved handsigns "FIRE STYLE: Dragon flame Carterwal jutsu!".